


toxicity

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, drug mention /, this is a crappy poem for a friend but i hope they like it!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but gon?<br/>he's the only poison<br/>killua can't take.<br/>(but can't get enough of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> this is for emily, who is so gr9 at drawing killugon that it makes me a little gayer each time i see them. happy valentine's day u nerd. i hope u the best happiness u could possibly feel for today and the days to come.

killua is immune to poisons.

he can ingest anything toxic  
arsenic, mercury, cyanide-

you name it.

but gon?  
he's the only poison  
killua can't take.  
(but can't get enough of.)

any training won't rid of that.  
no cure, no good friend's advice  
will ever disinfect him  
of the toxicity he's been infected with.

it comes in sweet letters;  
in sickening, nauseating words-  
in the particular form of text  
that triggers every nerve  
in killua's "immune" system

it's-

"Killua,

I-"

.

.

.

he isn't just poison;  
he's the antidote-  
a painkiller that doesn't sting,  
or cough medicine  
that doesn't make him want  
to spit it out once he's  
swallowed a spoonful.

but sometimes  
killua takes so much of him  
he gets an overdosage

it's  
unhealthy  
wrong  
and most of all  
lethal

but it's still addicting  
the way gon makes him feel.

the adrenaline rush  
tastes better than the  
blood lust  
sometimes.

but he is also his sleeping pill,  
his endorphin booster  
the candy he gets after  
he goes to the "dentist"

he is sunshine,  
but he is also  
claps of thunder

he is all types of deadly;  
of delight

and killua  _loves_  it.


End file.
